Music At Midnight
by FaithInEveryone
Summary: Alex is 18 now and MI6 has send him off on a mission with Veronica Miles, an 19-year old CIA agent. They have to infiltrate into a college dorm. But soon Alex realises there is more to the case and his partner. ... Or is he maybe falling in love with her?
1. Prologue: The Arrival

**Alex Rider: Music At Midnight**

**By: Lauren **

**Prologue: The Arrival**

**

* * *

**

**_Playa Grande Beach, Dominican Republic, 19th May, 2 A.M._**

The sea reflected the light of the peaceful moon. Because of the heat of the day before, some locals were still swimming to cool down their bodies. The most of them were drunk, as there was a salsa party a bit further down the beach. The music was heard in the entire village. People were laughing. Couples, who didn't existed before the limit of four glasses of tequila, were kissing in the shadows of the palm trees. And six men were sitting in front of a fire, eating rice while watching all the villagers dance.

Behind all of this, one man was smoking a cigarette in a old cabin. One of many cabins. Put down in the hope to welcome the boats filled with tourists. But they were long forgotten. Not a big surprise, just a couple of screws were keeping them together. As he blew out his smoke, he suddenly noticed a young girl approaching him.

"Hey lovely lady, how would you like to have a very nice time with this guy. All night?" he spoke to her in the local dialect. She smiled and twirled her hair. It fell over a strapless white dress, which highlighted her strongest points. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes. Eyes that were too serious, had seen too much.

"Well, I would love to, actually." With a big smile, the man put out his cigarette and hold her hand to guide her to his old Ford Mustang. "A beautiful silver necklace you have there, miss ..."

Three days later he was found dead in his car. He was shot professionally, no single evidence was found. The only clue there was, was a inexplicable grin on the victim's face, staring in the eyes of death.

_**...**_

_**England, 23**__**th**__** May, 10 P.M.**_

A perfect night for watching the stars. Surely according to the children playing into the woods around the village. They ran home to take their little play telescopes, while screaming names of all the zodiac signs they knew.

A tall man was watching all of this. He was leaning on his balcony with a glass of red wine into his hand. Laughing. _How can innocent children grow up to be such pains?_ he regretfully asked himself. Then he looked over the garden of Melmount Castle. _In exactly 3 weeks my plan will be done_, he thought while gently moving towards the white rosebush growing underneath the balcony.

He picked out a little rose. _And I will take my revenge… Step_ – he pulled out one of the rose peddles –_ by _– another one – _step - _the rose was pulverized.

"Sir Thomas, I'm sorry to interrupt you." A small man came inside.

"But I came to say –"

"What?" Sir Thomas asked with a lot of irritation. The butler disturbed him in his important thinking.

"She's ready…"

* * *

**My first fanfic ever! Please be gentle with your comments. Please help me out by giving me some pointers. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Different Situation

**Alex Rider: Music At Midnight**

**By: Lauren **

**Chapter 1: Different Situation**

* * *

_**London, England, 25th May, 3 P.M.**_

Rain kept falling out of the sky. People were holding their belongings as they ran through this typical London weather. Children refusing to take a step further, were pushed by their mothers to a dryer place. Lawyers kept their briefcases in front of their face to avoid any splashing on their new suits. Red busses honked while standing in a typical traffic jam.

Far from all this, in between two big apartments, was an old, tiny garage. Only the people who knew this place, wouldn't think this building was abandon. The sign said: "Rowan's garage. Be nice or be screwed!" With this message, most of the pedestrians just avoided this dark place. Probably because they believed drugs addicts lived there.

In front of the garage, there were two old-looking Ford Fiestas. A blue one without headlights and a red one with a huge dent. While the gateway suddenly opened, two small shadows walked each to a car. One was slightly muscled and looked up hearing a loud noise, coming from the other car. Gently he stepped in and drove his car into Rowan's garage.

"Yow, Rider, 're you gonna crash at my place tonight?" Alex Rider stepped out of the blue Ford Fiesta. Just then, his brownish blond hair fell over his handsome, slender face. He smiled.

"Ofcourse Dylan, where else would I be staying, now that Jack's gone?" he answered. Alex watched as his friend washed his oiled hands underneath a copper tap. Then Dylan looked up. With his black hair, green eyes and slim body, he had a lot of success with the ladies. But girls weren't as moneysaving and interesting as cars, according to his philosophy. Anyways, Dylan had a very irritated expression on his face.

He coughed. "Don't know, maybe you already found a new place… Then you wouldn't kept 'borrowing' my stuff, if you know what I mean. By the way, you still didn't told me why you can't live at your place anymore."

Alex sighed. _Stupid MI6!_ He pulled a straight face, but you could still see the pain in his eyes."Well, according to my uncle's testament, as long as I'm not 21, the bank is the official owner of the house. And if they decide I can't live there without a guardian, they can kick me out."

Dylan was very confused. That explanation didn't sound very legit. But he knew, being Alex's friend, that it was smart not asking a lot of questions. He laughed awkwardly as he wiped his face. "Ok, as long as you keep your snoring to a lower volume."

…

Later Alex couldn't help it but think what happened really that day.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why are you doing this?" Alex looked at the person he hated so much, being in the room that he knew so well. He had a tortured expression on his face. "Why do you keep doing this to me!" he yelled._

_Mr. Blunt sat in front of his desk. A map called "Egypt" laid underneath his folded hands. His expression was close to neutral, except one eyebrow moved higher than the other one. It revealed his interest in Alex's reaction, like he was MI6's very own biology experiment."Now, now, Alex. We don't have to be like that. I mean we can settle this into a very nice agreement. Can't we Mrs. Jones?"_

_Mrs. Jones was sitting right next to him, sucking on a peppermint. She seemed not very pleased with this situation. "Alan…" Her eyes revealed the guilt she was feeling._

"_To be honest, this mission might be too easy for you. Not worth sending our best agent." Mr. Blunt continued. Because he didn't received back-up from his assistant, he tried to use reversed psychology. _

"_That is not going to work, Mr. Blunt, and you know it! I'm trough with this!"Alex said with a tone of anger in his voice. He couldn't describe how much hate he felt against this man. How can Blunt live like this, knowing he can decide over live and death, just by putting his signature on a couple of papers,_

"_Well, alright, you've proven your point. You can go now." Blunt looked down, while reading another paper on his desk. One hand gestured that Alex could leave. But the boy was stunned. He wasn't used to Mr. Blunt giving up that easily. Mrs. Jones sighed and couldn't help but showing the relief she felt. She smiled._

_Alex stood up. He looked again at Mr. Blunt and doubted. Maybe it was a trap? He turned around and moved gently towards the door. Just as his hand toughed the doorknob, Mr. Blunt looked up. "Anyways, Alex, how is that housekeeper of yours. How was her name again… Jack … Jack Starbright?" he asked calmly. Alex froze. _

_(End flashback)_

_Jack couldn't stand on seeing me in another mission, that's why she was willing to go back to America._ Alex thought. He was laying underneath the blue Ford Fiesta, trying to fix the brakes. Alex kept on twisting a screw faster and faster. _And now they're angry at me, so they confiscated the house._ His hand moved even faster. _And it's all my fault! _BAMB! The screw fell down and hit his face - with a surprisingly high speed.

…

_**Cornwall, England, 26th May, 10 A.M.**_

The waves were clashing on the beach with the speed of a new Italian sports car. Seagulls flew high in the sky, so they could spot a potential lunch to eat. A little more down the beach, in the neighborhood of a couple of rocks, some people were having a good time. Dancing on a Spanish song, combined with some electro beats. They laughed when Dylan tripped over the cool box.

"Hey man, how in the hell did you get that red nose from? Did you attack an old lady?" Tom laughed. Alex rubbed his swollen nose gently with an irritated expression on his face. But it suddenly changed to a smile. He ran towards his friend, while grabbing a surf board.

For one second, Tom had no clue what Alex was planning. That changed. Mainly because he got hit with a smack from Alex's hand. "Oh, you're so going to pay for this." he yelled. Then turned around to see that Alex was already peddling in the water. Laughing his socks off.

After everyone had joined him in the water, Alex suddenly saw a glimpse of a grey-suited man with a dog. He looked very familiar. But after a second look, the man was suddenly gone. _It's probably nothing,_ Alex thought and he peddled back to his friends.

…

Sabina laughed when she heard a very slow song. "Come on, Alex. Dance with me!" She held his hand and moved enthusiastic towards the other dancing couples. Then put his hands on her lower back and started moving very gently on the rhythm of the song.

Alex glanced deep into her eyes and smiled. _She has the most beautiful eyes in the world._ He noticed that he couldn't look away from her. He felt the blood rushing through his head, when she suddenly came closer. But instead of touching his lips, she moved towards his ear.

"Alex," she whispered, "do you think we can be like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Alex turned his head and saw the nervous expression on her face. Then he laid his hand upon her cheek and said: "Oh yes, we can." Finally their lips touched.

Their friends started cheering when they saw them kissing. Alex couldn't help it but feel pure happiness. _A moment can't be more perfect than this,_ he thought. But when he looked up from Sabina, that feeling was instantly shattered. Because what he saw, was grey-suited man with a dog. And only one thought went through his mind.

_Crawley._


End file.
